A Forgotten Birthday
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: This fanfic is dedicated to Susz. Happy belated brithday! Chase just turned 17. He runs downstairs expecting a huge Happy Birthday. But it seems to be that no one has remembered his special day. He gets really angry and runs out. While he's trying to burn off his anger, he meets a young girl who's birthday is the same day. Will Chase realize he's more fortunate then he thinks?


**This fanfic is for Susz. Happy belated birthday!**

 **Chase's POV:**

Today is my birthday! I can't believe that I am finally seventeen. I come out of my capsule, get dressed, and head downstairs. I peek in all the rooms in the penthouse. No one was in them. I grin. They must all be downstairs making me breakfast and stacking up presents.

I walk down the stairs happily. Everyone is at the table whispering. I wonder if they are talking about plans for today. I smile as I approach the kitchen. "Hey guys!" I exclaim.

They all turn to me with a confused look on their faces. "Why are you so happy this morning?" Skylar asks. "Because it's a special day!" I remind her. "When is Wednesday all of a sudden special?" Oliver asks.

Now it's my turn to be confused. Had they forgotten my birthday? "Bree, isn't today special?" I ask. She shook her head. "Think, Bree, think!" I tell her. Then her face lights up. I smile wide. I knew she wouldn't forget my birthday!

"Yeah! Skylar! Remember? Today our favorite shoe store is having their 50% off the entire store sale!" My sister exclaims. Skylar looks at her excited. "Oh my goodness, I forgot! Thanks for reminding us, Chase."

Mr. Davenport and Douglas enter the room. "Hey guys! Isn't it a great day?" I ask. Mr. Davenport looks at me confused. "You guys don't remember either?" I ask in shock.

It takes Mr. Davenport a minute then he says, "Right! I know what today is!" "You do?" I ask. "Yeah! I'm having a meeting today where I talk all about my new inventions. Yes! A whole three hours talking about me and no one else but me and all the awesome things I do," Mr. Davenport replies and points to himself.

I shake my head in disbelief. Turning seventeen was a big deal. This is basically the last year before I'm an adult. Why was everyone forgetting this? "I'm going out," I say as I grab my coat off the couch.

"For how long?" Kaz asks as he gets up and puts away his plate. "I don't know. For as long as I need to until this nightmare is over!" I yell. I put on my coat, head for the door, and slam it.

I walk into the elevator and press the button. It sends me down to the first floor. I exit the DavenTowers and decide to go on a walk. As I'm walking, I kick the rocks beneath my feet. This was seriously the worst birthday ever.

I sit on a park bench and I stay there for a while. Thinking about how useless this whole day has been. Then it starts to drizzle. "Oh great. Just what I need," I mumble to myself.

Then I hear faint crying. Confused, I look around the park. There isn't anyone there. I turn back. Then I hear it again. It's getting a tad bit louder. Then I spot a girl. She's sitting underneath a tree with her face buried in her hands.

I get up and walk over to her. She looks about eight years old. "Are you okay?" I ask. She looks up. Her blue eyes pierce my heart. "I'm fine," She says softly as she wipes her eyes.

"I heard you crying. What's wrong?" I ask as I knelt down beside her. "Today's my birthday," She whispers. I look at her in shock. My mouth goes dry. "Well, happy birthday," I say.

"No! It's not. My sister died yesterday. My family's been so busy with planning her funeral and everything that they've forgotten that it's my birthday. I mean, I miss my sister so much, but I'm all they got right now and they are just ignoring me," She explains. Tears start to form in her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I could do for you?" I ask. She shakes her head and buries her hands in her face again. I put my arms around the girl. "Can I tell you something?" I ask her.

She looks up and nods cautiously. "It's my birthday too. I've been so prideful and everything this morning. I was so upset that my family forgot my birthday so instead of telling them or waiting I ran out," I tell her.

"That's basically what I did. Right from the morning my parents were on the phone talking to everyone they knew. I left the house and they didn't even notice I left," She replies.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She looks up and says, "Lily." "Well, Lily. Your parents love you so much. Like you said, you're all they got right now. And they're all you got right now. So go be there for them," I tell her.

Then I hear faint yelling. "What's that?" Lily asks. It gets louder. "Lily!" I hear someone yell. "Does that sound familiar to you?" I ask with a smile. We hear it again. This time from a different voice. "Lily!"

"Mommy?" Lily yells. Then the two voices become a figure. "Lily!" One of the figures yells. Then they become visible. They are holding umbrellas in their hands. "Mommy! Daddy!" Lily yells as she gets up. Her mom and dad run to Lily.

They embrace her and kiss her. "Are you alright?" They ask. "I'm fine. I'm so sorry," Lily whispers. Tears roll down my cheek. "Who's this?" They ask as they face me.

"This is my friend," Lily says with a smile. I get up. "Hi, I'm Chase," I tell them as I shake their hands. "Thank you for finding our daughter. We owe you," Lily's dad tells me. I shake my head. "No need. I'm glad you guys are back together."

I bend down to Lily's height. "Good bye, Lily. Happy Birthday." She gives me a big hug. "Thank you. Happy Birthday to you too." I let go and get up. "I should get going," I tell them.

"Thank you again," Lily's mom says. I smile. "No. Thank you." I walk back to the penthouse. As soon as I reach our floor I open the door. The lights are off. I turn them on and then I hear, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

The whole penthouse is decorated. Even Adam, Leo, and Tasha are here to greet me. "We're so sorry about before. We just didn't want to ruin the surprise," Bree tells me as she gives me a big hug.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I stormed out," I reply. "You're drenched. What happened?" Tasha asks. "I met a new friend and we were able to talk for a while. I'm glad we did," I reply.

"Well, happy birthday. Chase," Mr. Davenport says. Skylar is holding a cake with seventeen different candles lighting up. "Make a wish, Chase," She says. I look around. I see all of my friends, my family, I have everything I need.

But I do make one wish. It's for Lily. I close my eyes, make my wish, and blow out the candles. Everyone cheers. "Happy birthday, Twerp," Adam says as he pats my back violently. "Thanks Adam," I reply.

I'm kind of in a way glad that my family waited to say happy birthday to me. Because if they would have said it from the beginning, I wouldn't have learned a pretty important lesson. My family is all I have. I'm proud of that.

 **-THE END**

 **Happy birthday, Susz! This one shot basically came out of nowhere. I started writing and BAM! I had a whole fanfic. Hope you had a great birthday and I hope the LORD continues to do a great work in you.**

 **-Angie**


End file.
